The Golden Age
by MagicalGirl95
Summary: Gossip Girl, set in the 1920s. Instead of a website, it's a magazine. After much pressure from their parents, Blair and Nate announce their engagement, but Chuck (a gangster), has got other ideas. Serena (a famous film star) and Dan (a famous author), meet at a party, expect some bumps along the way! Blair/Chuck and Serena/Dan/Nate
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Age**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or take any credit for it.**

 **A.N:**

 **Dan isn't gossip girl in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **1927: New York**

 _Gossip Girl_

 _You know you love us_

 _New York's number one magazine for our elite's scandals and lies!_

 _Happy New Year New Yorkers. This is our first edition of Gossip Girl, for what we all hope turns out to be an eventful year. You're loyal and true friend, Gossip Girl will not let you down in discovering the dish on New York's upper-classes. We already have several steamy stories to heat up your cold winter's day._

 _Waldorf and Archibald to tie the knot!_

 _Queen B and Golden boy are hosting their engagement party this evening at Archibald's family home. Anyone who's anyone will be attending this evening; from politicians to film stars. Everyone will be there; almost everyone that is. Blair's ex, the gangster/businessman, Cuck Bass will not be attending the party of course. I can practically feel your disappointment, don't worry, I have a feeling our gangster might gate-crash; let's keep our fingers crossed ladies._

 _Among the esteemed number of guests will be famous film star and B's best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen, her family, Lily Rhodes, her brother Eric, mayor of New York and many other high profile people. As well as the author that everyone has been talking about, Dan Humphry, who has some history with Blair himself._

 _Nate and Blair have known each other since childhood, and are finally going to fulfil their family's expectations. You know what they say, there's a long road between an engagement and I do, let's hope so._

…

"I can't wear that to an engagement party Dorota!"

It was two hours until the party would begin, and Blair had changed her mind on the dress, several times. Dorota was beginning to regret her immigration to America, as her mistress turned down yet _another_ dress. These dresses were perfectly fine, she's worn them before to important occasions, and never complained about them. Dorota knew it wasn't the dresses that were making her upset.

Blair Waldorf was 21 and the daughter of fashion icon, Eleanor Waldorf. Her mother set the bar pretty high, she was the beauty of her day. That was an awful lot to live up to. Everyone expected her to marry Nate, his parents, her parents and society. Ever since she was 10 years old, her future had been mapped out for her: school, marriage to Nate, children and death. She had hated it, so Blair had decided to break free, and she did that for a while. Blair had caused a huge scandal by having an affair with a gangster from the Bass family. They were happy for a while, but it didn't last. Now here she was, ready to marry the man everyone expected her to. Her engagement party, wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"Which dress would you prefer Miss Blair?" Dorota asked her stubborn mistress.

She didn't answer for a few moments; she just stared into space. Eventually she looked at her maid and replied:

"The last one"

…

"I read the script, and I loved it" Serena beamed at her agent, Harry.

Serena and Harry were drinking coffee in a restaurant. As soon as she arrived, everyone wanted her autograph. People were currently, still staring at her; many of them were completely star-struck. Harry was a middle-aged man with a huge family of twelve kids. Serena was on the top of the world, with her busy career and adoring fans. Sometimes, she wished she'd had someone to share it all with. Serena hoped to meet someone at Blair's engagement party. She was so glad Blair was finally away from that womanizing gangster. She deserved a safe and happy life with no drama.

"I'm so glad!" Harry smiled back, "The producers said it was you or no one else"

"Your making me blush Harry!" Serena joked, modestly.

You could tell Harry used to be good looking in his youth, now he had flexes of grey in his hair, and wrinkles were beginning to take their toll on his appearance. Serena found him to be very hard-working, but also very dedicated to his wife and kids. Serena had sometimes been over for dinner (it was chaos at Harry's household with all those kids!). He was the kind of man that can easily turn a frown upside-down. She envied what he had with his wife though, it pained her a little to see them so happy.

"It's true!" Harry complimented, "Are you going to the Waldorf-Archibald engagement party tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Serena told him, "It's _thee_ place-to-be tonight"

"So of course you'll be going" Harry responded.

Serena laughed and mockingly rolled her eyes, as she began sipping her coffee. She was thinking about her best friend's husband-to-be, and felt a stab of shame. She really hoped Blair didn't find out her secret; otherwise their friendship would be ruined.

…

The Bass' were one of the biggest crime families in New York, they pretty much ran the upper-east side. The head of the family was Bart Bass, a self-made man, as well as a ruthless and cold businessman. He ran the upper-east side and his family, with an iron fist. He expected everyone in his family to be as cold and ruthless as he is; softness was the one thing that Bart couldn't tolerate. His younger brother, Jack Bass was also a member. He obeyed, advised and worked for his elder brother. Jack led quite a scandalous lifestyle, with his wife, Georgina Bass (formally Sparks). Those two were truly made for each other. Jack wasn't as ruthless as Bart, but he came up to a close second.

Bart's son was called Chuck, and he was 21-years-old. He could be as ruthless as his father sometimes, but there were other times when he showed his humanity (much to Bart's disgust). One of those times, was when he was having an affair with Blair Waldorf, the daughter of a fashion icon. The affair only lasted a month, but it was a huge scandal when it all came out. His father had been embarrassed, and had spent him on a dangerous mission as punishment. Now though, he was back in the city. He'd been called to a family meeting- which he'd always hated.

He entered his father's office, to find the whole family in attendance. Bart was sitting by his desk, Jack was sat in front of the fire, with a drink-in-hand and Georgina sitting on his lap, with some drink in hers. Bart indicated the seat in front of him, so Chuck did as he was bid. They usually have these meetings once or twice a month, or if there is an emergency. The atmosphere in the room felt cold, even though there was an open fire roaring to the left of him.

"A shipment is coming in tonight…" Bart began, before Chuck's mind wondered.

Blair was getting engaged to bland boy tonight. The whole of New York society will be there. She was just getting married, to the person she was supposed to be marrying. He was sure Nate would bore her the tears, but Blair made her choice, it would've been the ruin of her family's honour, if they're only daughter married the son on a self-made gangster. So Blair did what was right for her family and cut him off. He was half tempted to go there, even if it was just to talk to her one last time. If it was one thing he was good at, it was crashing parties.

"Are you even listening to me Chuck?" came the voice of his father.

"Of course Father" he lied.

Bart clearly didn't believe him, but Chuck was spared by Jack's question.

"Are you sure he can get it done?"

"He hasn't proved too reliable in the past, but-" Bart answered, but was interrupted.

"I know a guy who'll get it done by the end of the day" Georgina suggested sternly.

Chuck's mind had already turned to other things, and they all revolved the engagement party that's taking place tonight.

….

Dan Humphrey, was a famous author and playwright. He was born and raised in Brooklyn, but has since been living in the upper-east side. Dan was still very new to this world. He still takes a train to Brooklyn, every-now-again, just be back where he grew up, and to see the real world. His father had been a talented musician, by was now retired. He used to be one of the most popular violinist's in the 1890s. Now, he owned his own art gallery. His sister, is an assistant at a fashion store, and hopes to run the place someday.

He was getting ready for the party, Dan was surprised when he found out he'd been invited. There was a history between him and Blair. When Blair left Chuck due to her family's name, Nate had broken up with her, during that time, Blair had met Dan, and they'd had a brief relationship before leaving. Unfortunately, it had been all over gossip girl in the morning. There wasn't as much of a scandal, as there had been with Chuck, but there were still a lot of raised eyebrows.

There came a hurried knock at the door. Dan sighed and made his over to open the it. His agent was standing there looking very excited. Her name was Alex, and she looked like she had amazing news. Dan let her in and offered her some coffee, but she declined.

"Your latest book, is being turned into a movie!" she squealed, "And you'll never guess who's starring in it? _Thee_ Serena Van der Woodsen! She loved it!"

This really was amazing news, He couldn't believe it, and one of his books was going to be turned into a movie. It was a life-changing moment; and Serena Van Der Woodsen was going to star in it! Dan felt like he was dreaming.

"Are you serious?" Dan beamed with happiness.

"Yeah" Alex nodded, "She'll be at the party tonight, and she wants to meet you"

Serena Van Der Woodsen wanted to meet him! Could this night get any better?

…

The engagement party had begun, the residence was covered with guests. Jazz music was played by a band in the living room, there had to be at least 500 guests, as well as journalists and photographs. It really was a classy event, there were waiters in formal wear and a chandelier glittering like an angel above them. Blair and Nate were all talking pleasantly, with their guests. The heart of New York society were currently congratulating the young couple on their up-and-coming-marriage. Most of them were even advising them on which university, they should send their children. It wasn't just Blair feeling the pressure; it was Nate as well. Nate didn't want to marry Blair, anymore then she wanted to marry him. He had his eye's set on a certain movie star.

At that moment Serena walked into party and smiled when she saw her friend. Blair was so relieved to see her that she practically ran to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"The party looks amazing B" Serena complimented, "Congratulations on your engagement"

"Thank you, S" Blair replied, looking around the party, "This is even grander then I was expecting"

Blair and Serena were walking past Nate who looked ashamed, and if she wasn't mistaken, longing…and it wasn't directed at Blair.

"The Archibald's really pull out all the stops don't they" Blair commented.

"They certainly do" Serena whispered to herself.

Dan entered the party to see it in full swing. The youth were dancing or snogging in a corner. The older guests, were talking and laughing about their youth. The music was loud and catchy, with a live-band playing. He even noticed some alcohol being sold in the bar (curtesy of Bart Bass no doubt). Then he saw the bride-to-be talking to Serena Van Der Woodsen. She seemed different, than what she looks like on the movie screen. She seemed more beautiful than any magazine picture he's seen. Her beauty was truly astonishing; and she was going to be the lead in his movie!

He gathered up all of his courage and made his way up to her, and introduced himself.

"My name is Dan Humphrey, and I believe your starring in the movie that's being adapted from my book"

Serena seemed radiant when she smiled at him and nodded.

"It's wonderful to meet you"

Blair looked a bit uncomfortable being in Dan's presence, so she excused herself.

"I need to find my mother" Blair told them, "I'll see you later Serena"

Blair walked off somewhere, which probably wasn't in the direction of her mother. Serena looked at this author that she's heard so much about. He was good-looking, there was no doubt about that. Serena had loved all his books, he has written ten in just five years. Dan was known for being hardworking and likes being inspired by everyday people. Just because he's made it in life, doesn't mean he's forgotten where he comes from (that's what a newspaper article said about him anyway).

"Do you like to dance?" Dan asked the beautiful woman before him.

"I do" she smiled at him.

Dan takes her hand, and leads her to the dancefloor. The dancefloor is filled with people, so there isn't a lot of room. A slow jazz song is being played, as Dan holds her as they dance. Serena was happy that her prediction had come true, she really has met someone at the party. He swings her around, as they start to laugh. The music goes on for a few minutes, as they dance close together. A jealous husband-to-be is watching them with envy; not that they noticed. Serena was enjoying every moment with him, as was Dan; both were sad when the song was over. They didn't leave though, they decided to the dance the next as well.

Blair was approaching Nate, whose eyes were still on the couple. Nate didn't look like he liked them dancing together, not one bit. But why should he care? Before she could think anything more on it, her own problems appeared on the other side of the party. Chuck was there. What was he doing here? Was she imaging it? Was she going crazy? Blair quickly made sure Nate hadn't seen her, she was in luck; Nate was still staring at Serena and Dan.

She carefully backtracked and made her way to where he was. Blair looked around, and nobody seemed to have noticed Chuck waiting by the library. They quickly entered the empty library, to get away from the roaring crowds. The sound of the blaring music and the guests was now dimmed. The library was off limits to guests, so none will disturb them, at least a guest won't. Blair was furious that he'd party-crashed her engagement party. What did he want?

"Why are you here?" she demanded to know.

"You know why I'm here Blair" Chuck grinned, getting out a bottle of gin from his coat, "Gin?"

"No!" Blair scoffs, "And by the way, I don't know why you're here. We broke up remember"

"I remember" he said with in a slightly disgruntled tone, "Your _precious_ family's honour was at stake"

Blair hits him on the shoulder, earning raised eyebrows from Chuck.

"Yes, it was at stake! And it still is, so go home" Blair urged him.

Chuck leans forward, so close she can feel his breath on her cheek. Blair isn't surprised at his sudden appearance, she knew he'd probably find a way of seeing her before she got married. She just didn't think it would be at her own engagement party.

"I think I'll stay, I'm enjoying this party too much to leave it"

They both started glaring at each other, until they heard someone trying to get in. A bolt of panic struck Blair. She can't be caught with Chuck Bass, at her own engagement party! Luckily there is a closet to their right, so she practically dragged Chuck into the closet with her. Chuck seemed more than happy to let her do this. The closet was tiny, there was barely enough room for the two of them. Blair could feel _everything_ she wasn't supposed to feel, and he probably could to. There was also, a peephole where they could both see into the library.

Serena and Dan rushed into the library, and put a chair at an angle under the door knob, so no one could get in.

"We should've done that" Chuck whispered, with glee laced into his tone.

He was enjoying this!

Blair just glared at him, and tried to avoid all her natural instincts with being this close to him.

"The guests aren't allowed in here" Serena explained, "But you never know"

Serena sat down on one of the chairs, and he sat on the one opposite to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dan asked seriously.

"I'm sure" Serena nodded.

"Alright let's play 21 questions" Dan grinned, "Whose going first?"

Blair heard Chuck scoff.

"He dragged her in here to play 21 questions? And you slept with this guy?"

She elbowed him hard in the stomach, the meaning was clear: _Be quiet!_

It was Serena's go first, she asked her questions and got to know the famous author very well. She loved that he was so real and genuine, (unlike most of the people she encountered, she did work in showbiz after all). Serena was really looking forward to working with him, she couldn't stop smiling ever since she met him.

Blair on the other hand, was having problems of her own. At this very moment, Chuck's hand was slowly making its way up her dress. Blair was about to gasp, but his other hand quickly put it over her mouth. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, before Serena's laugh brought her back to the present. Blair removed his hand from her thigh and indicated the movement for silence and then pointed to the door, where her best friend and her one-time-lover were asking each other sappy questions.

"Your go now" Serena reminded him.

Dan discovered more about this beautiful movie star. She was more then what was portrayed in that foul magazine, gossip girl. Serena was beautiful, deep and caring. He learnt so much about her. Dan liked her because she was so delightful to be around, she made you smile with her smile; and her laugh was adorable. Serena maybe this bag movie star, but she was a person as well, who is well aware of the real world.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear.

She just rolled her eyes, and tried to keep as much space between them as possible; which wasn't easy in this ridiculously tiny closet! Suddenly there was _another_ knock at the door.

"Is someone selling tickets?" Chuck wondered.

Serena and Dan, took the chair out of his position and opened the door. Eleanor Waldorf was standing at the doorway looking concerned.

"Do you know where Blair is?" she asked them, "We're supposed to formally announce their engagement"

Serena and Dan shake their heads, Eleanor looks disappointed and worried at the same time.

"We'll help you find her" Serena promised, looking at Dan to see if it's OK.

"Yeah" Dan nodded, he wasn't too pleased that their alone time has been interrupted to find Blair, but he doesn't care about that- anything to spent time with Serena.

"Thank you so much" Eleanor nodded.

The three, _finally_ leave the room. Blair and Chuck instantly come out of the closet. Chuck looks like he's enjoying himself immensely.

"I'm glad somebody is enjoying themselves" Blair commented sarcastically.

"Oh, I am" Chuck admitted, "I can see that this isn't the right time through"

He gets as close to her as he can, and starts softly stroking her cheek; Blair didn't pull away this time. Chuck then kisses her quickly on the lips.

"I'll be back" Chuck warned her, "You won't be marrying bland boy. Go back to your party"

Blair hesitated for a second, but then remembered the people that were waiting for her. So she left, but not without looking back once before closing the door behind her.

"There you are!" Serena called, "Eleanor! Blair is over here! Where have you been Blair?"

Serena was coming over with Dan. She looked relieved that she's found her. Serena had been worried that Blair might have run away.

"Just getting some fresh air" she lied.

Her mother, Eleanor looked just as relieved as Serena. She instantly took Blair's hand and led her to the middle of the room, where the Archibald's were waiting. Nate's mother was looking irritated at her future daughter-in-law's lack of punctuality. Mr Archibald motioned the band to stop playing, as soon as it did; silence suddenly descended the room. Every guest had ceased their conversations, and were staring at Mr Archibald.

"It is my pleasure to formally announce the engagement between, my only son Nathanial Archibald and Blair Waldorf"

The crowd suddenly broke into a round of applause, 500 guests were clapping for the health and future happiness, of two people who wanted to marry other people. Blair caught sight of Chuck at the back of the room. He nods and leaves the room. Blair looks back at Nate and suddenly realises something, he's as miserable as she was, and she felt a stab of pity for him. Maybe they could grow to love each other?

She was determined that whatever happens, she won't betray her family by going back to Chuck no matter what he does; he on the other hand, has other plans.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Golden Age**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or take any credit for it.**

 **A.N:**

Thank you for the reviews

 _ **Gossip Girl**_

 _You know you love us!_

 _New York's number one magazine for our elite's scandals and lies_

 _Wasn't it Heraclitus who said: The chain of wedlock is so heavy that it takes two to carry it- and sometimes three? Well, that was certainly proved last night! I have the juicy details from last night's engagement party, ladies and gentlemen; and they're sizzlers!_

 _Spotted!_

 _Thee Chuck Bass, was spotted at the engagement party, was he there to support his ex-best-friend? Or was he there to chat up his ex-lover? I think we can guess which one. The gangster was spotted by ten witnesses last night, as B and Golden Boy announced their official engagement. What did I tell you? I knew Bass couldn't resist the temptation of crashing a party. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see where this goes…_

 _Love at first sight?_

 _Film star, Serena Van Der Woodsen, seemed to be on good terms with the famous author, Dan Humphrey. They were practically in each other's arms all night, one source said. Another, even saw them sneaking into the library. They even left the party arm in arm last night. Haven't we seen this before? The actress is well-known for her chaotic love life. Who was it last week? Who can even catch up? We'll just have to see how long this one lasts._

"I'm telling you, the stock market is a good investment" Mr Archibald argued, at breakfast.

The Archibald's were all sitting down to a family breakfast. It was the morning after the engagement party, Nate, his Mum and his Father were sitting in the dining room. A scrumptious spread of food decorated the table; eggs, bacon, baked beans, sausages, bread and some cereal. There was also jugs filled with coffee, tea and orange juice. The sunlight was streaming in from the window, engulfing them all in its light. The Waldorf's had gone home last night, he was due to meet Blair this afternoon to have lunch.

"Putting your money in stocks, is stable and long lasting" Mr Archibald continued.

"Of course, dear" Mrs Archibald, agreed as she sipped her tea.

Nate couldn't stop thinking about last night; Serena had looked so beautiful. He did something, that he's not proud of, Nate slept with his girlfriend's best friend; he truly was a terrible person. It wasn't even when they were temperately broke up, or going through their rough patch. Nate slept with Serena because secretly, he'd always had a crush on her. It was at a wedding, when Blair had gone home, Serena and him were both drunk and stupid. They used to be such good friends, but that ended the morning after. That was six months ago, and he was still pining for her, but he was supposed to marry Blair, and that is how it was supposed to be…

No matter how miserable he was.

…

Chuck and his Father (and their henchmen), were dining at a local restaurant. It was the middle of the day, so is was chaotic due to the lunch shift. The sight of families eating together, couples enjoying each other's company, business meetings and friends catching up. Waiters were practically running to and fro, trying to keep up with the continuous orders. The sound of chatter and music infected the air. In the corner, a Victrola gramophone was playing, 'That certain feeling'. There was a big window at the front of the door that faced the street. Chuck looked around the restaurant, there wasn't a single table available. This was never a problem though, because a table suddenly became unavailable. Their henchmen, went to the bar, and waited.

His father was there on business, his father would never choose a place like this to eat. The Basses were meeting Mr Thorpe, for lunch. Mr Thorpe had been Bart Bass' enemy for many years now. They had both loved the same girl, back in 1908. Bart, Thorpe and Avery, were part of a love-triangle that had been splashed across all the newspapers and magazines. Avery, had been Thorpe's wife, they'd gotten married in 1900, and had a daughter called Raina five years later. Avery had grown sick and tired of her husband, so she had an affair with Bart. Thorpe, however found out and killed her, Bart and Thorpe have been enemies ever since.

Now though, Bart finally wanted the hostilities to end. They waited and ordered some coffee. Thorpe, was now ten minutes late.

"What's keeping-"Bart, began but was interrupted.

A car had pulled up outside, and the men were now shooting their machine guns at the restaurant. The piercing sound of screaming hit the air, as pandemonium ensued. Bart and Chuck were using the table as a shield. Their henchmen (the ones left alive), were shooting back at the attackers. Chuck, brought out his own and started shooting and killing the men. Bart took his gun out as well, and joined his son. The public were either dead, dying or trying to hide under something. Oddly enough, the gramophone hadn't been touched, and it was still playing music, giving the scene a strange feel to it.

A bullet narrowly missed Chuck, as he managed to duck under the table, just in time. He suddenly realised he was out of bullets, but it didn't matter now, they were driving away. Screams of mourning, disbelief at what had just happened, and relief that they hadn't been killed, filled the air. Chuck looked to where his father was, and was happy to see him unscathed.

"Thorpe" was all his father said, as he began walking out of the restaurant.

Of course it was.

…

Blair Waldorf was pretending the listen to Nate, talking about his cousin's place in the Hamptons. A dark thought entered Blair's mind; this was going to be the rest of her life. Suddenly, she felt very depressed. She kept being told how lucky she was to be still having a decent marriage, given that Blair had slept with _two_ men in a short space of time. Her mother, constantly reminded Blair of the shame she's wrought the family, so she had to make amends. If the Archibald's weren't so desperate for that deal with Eleanor, they would've called off the wedding.

Nate, suddenly got distracted by seeing Serena and Dan enter the restaurant. Blair noticed it and thought, what is with him? He just glared at them, he seemed to be completely, in his own world. Blair had to cough loudly to get his attention. Nate was suddenly blushing, at being caught. Blair rolled her eyes, and put down her napkin. She wanted to know why he kept staring at her, but a part of her is too scared to ask. Instead, she got up to go to the loo.

"I'll be back in a moment" was all she said, as she made her way to the loo.

She made it to the tiny corridor that led to the toilets, this part couldn't be seen by the rest of the restaurant. A man put his hand over her mouth, and pulled her into some storage space, the door slammed behind them. The room was filled with cleaning equipment, and only had one bulb hanging from the ceiling. He turned her around so her back faced the wall…

It was Chuck…and he looked like hell.

…

Back in the restaurant, Dan and Serena were having a pleasant meal. They were both drinking some coffee, the weather outside was freezing cold. They were currently going through, some toasted sandwiches. They'd arranged to meet later that day, when Dan took her home. They haven't even kissed yet, but they both wanted to, but they also wanted to take it slow. Serena really liked him; and didn't want to screw it up like he usually did. At that moment, Dan was glad just getting know her.

"Come on, Serena" Dan laughed, "You've got to admit, that guy was creepy"

Serena was laughing as well, which just made Dan's day.

"Alright!" she continued to laugh, "I didn't notice at the time though"

"How could you not?" Dan grinned.

They're date was interrupted by a 14-year-old girl, she had long ginger hair, and green eyes. She was holding a notepad in her hand, and a pen. The girl was looking at Serena, as if she was a goddess.

"Will you give me your autograph please?" the girl asked.

Serena smiles at her, and begins signing her name on the pad. While Serena is doing that, Dan looks around the restaurant and spots Nathanial Archibald, looking at them. When their eyes meet, Nathanial drops his gaze to the floor. He was probably a fan…yes, that must it. When the girl had finished, Dan and Serena continued on with their date. When he was sure they weren't looking, Nate continued looking. He didn't know why he was doing it though, the sight of them together, made his heart break.

…

"What the hell are you doing, Bass!" Blair demanded, "Nate, is in the next room"

"Then we'd better hurry" Chuck retorted, unfastening her button.

He started kissing her lips, harshly, Blair began to forget everything, her up-coming marriage, Nate in the next room, society's expectations; until she saw and smelt-blood. Blair broke off to take a good look at him. There was blood on his waistcoat (even though it wasn't his), Chuck's hair was in disarray, his clothes were dirty and he reeked of blood.

"What happened to you?"

"Thorpe attacked us" Chuck explained, still undoing her buttons, she swats away his hand away to inspect him.

"Are you OK?" Blair asked.

"Physically" he shrugged.

"Do you want to lie down?" Blair wondered, with her concern spiking.

"If I wanted to lie down, I wouldn't be here" Chuck said before going back to kissing her.

The smell was getting too much for her to bare. He could've at least showered! The pong brought her back to her senses. What was she doing? One more scandal, and she'd complete her reputation, for being a fallen woman. Why can men screw as many people as want, but if girls do that, their reputations were ruined? It wasn't fair.

"No" Blair was trying to remain strong, but Chuck was making that very hard for her.

"That's not what your body is saying" he argued, as he began kissing her neck, and was slowly making his way down.

She wanted to, so badly, but she had to remind herself of her promise.

"No, if Nate finds me in here with you, my reputation would completely ruined. His family, wouldn't let me marry him" Blair reminded him.

Chuck stops, and starts staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You know a real man, wouldn't care about your reputation" Chuck told her, "I wouldn't care" 

Blair glared at him, before doing up her buttons, and straightening her clothes.

"That no longer matters" Blair argued, "I'm marrying Nate, and I will be a good wife to him"

Chuck chuckled at her statement, Blair's eyes narrowed; she didn't see the joke.

"You got engaged _yesterday_ , and you've _already_ cheated on him. I don't see a very happy future for you, sweetheart"

Blair slapped him hard, but that didn't stop his smug grin, if anything it only widened. Chuck stroked the part she slapped.

"Ouch!" Chuck mocked.

She rolled her eyes, stood up straight to face him. He really was annoying!

"Leave me alone Chuck!" Blair ordered him, "I'm serious"

"So am I" he retorted, "And you don't really want me to go away, so I won't do. I'll see you soon"

Chuck opened the door to go out, but looked back when Blair said something.

"Chuck!"

"Yes?"

"Take a shower"

Chuck laughed, before leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Blair left the room and went to find Nate. He was still looking at Serna and Dan, who had now moved on to dessert.

"I'm sorry, I took so long" Blair apologised, hoping he wasn't angry.

Nate looked confused, like he didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly the truth hit Blair; he hadn't even noticed she's been gone for so long.

…

Dan, got back home from his date with Serena, and he couldn't stop smiling. He was really beginning to think, that this could go somewhere. Serena was wonderful, kind, clever and pretty. As soon as he entered his apartment on the upper-east side, he felt the warmth engulf him immediately. It really was, bitterly cold outside. His maid, Anna looked awkward, like she knew something he wouldn't like.

"What is it?" Dan asked her.

Anna was at least 50-years-old, and she had long black hair, and watery-grey eyes.

"There's a friend waiting for you in the library" Anna told him.

Dan didn't understand the dramatics, so he just shrugged and made his way to the library. There was a roaring fire in the hearth, and two burgundy armchairs. Obviously, he loved books, so the room was packed with bookshelves storing hundreds of books. It was nice and cosy in here. His gaze went to the person sitting in the chair. It was his ex-girlfriend and childhood friend- Vanessa.

Now, he saw the reason for the dramatics.

"What are you doing here?" Dan wondered, "It's been two years Vanessa"

Vanessa was very beautiful, she has been his friend since they six-year-old. They didn't part on good terms though. Two years ago, they'd began dating and that didn't work out. She said, he was becoming more upper-east side, and less Brooklyn by the day. Eventually, their different worlds tore them apart. Vanessa said that she was going back to live with her parents, and Dan hasn't heard anything from her since.

"I'm in trouble Dan" Vanessa confessed, "I need a friend"

Dan ran over to her held her tightly. Old memories of when they used to do more than hug, flashed in his mind. Her familiar scent was welcoming to him. When they released each other, there was an awkward pause before they both sat in separate armchairs, across from one other.

"Are you pregnant?" Dan asked her.

"No" Vanessa shook her head, "I'm on the run from very important and scary people"

"Who?" Dan, demanded to know.

"Bart Bass" Vanessa replied, with fear woven into her tone.

Dan's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, everyone around here has heard of Bart Bass. The man is a complete psychopath. What was Vanessa doing, being caught up with a man like that? She was a strong woman, and even she looked frightened; and he could understand why. You didn't mess with the Basses and live to tell the tale, but surely Vanessa is too smart to cross them.

"Why?" Dan questioned her.

"Because, they'd marked someone for death, and it was vital to them, that that person be killed. I saved that person, and ensured their safety, but they know it was me, and they want me dead"

The author was scared for his friend, but what she had done was really brave. Dan suddenly remembered why he started dating her anyway, but there was one last thing he was curious about"

"Who did you save?"

Vanessa looked down, and then back up again.

"Charlotte Rhodes"

…

Serena was still beaming after seeing Dan. She really hoped she will prove Gossip Girl wrong on this one. Dan was everything that she was looking for, he was kind, smart, modest, funny, handsome and just a down-to-earth person. It was true that she's just known him for one day, but she was feeling like she was falling in love with him. When she entered her spacious apartment, Serena felt completely and utterly happy. That was until she saw Nathanial waiting for her in the lobby. He smiled slightly when he saw her.

"What are you doing here Nate?" Serena wondered.

"We need to talk-" Nate began.

"No, we don't" Serena sternly reminded him.

She pointed to the door with her arm, but Nate didn't budge. Serena did NOT want to have this conversation, but she knew that she owned Nate one. So instead, she indicated him to follow her; they both went into the living room. There was a huge window in the front, and two sofa's facing each other, with a coffee table between them. Nate also spotted pictures of Serena's family and friends on the walls, they've been friends since childhood, and he didn't spot any pictures of him anywhere. Serena sat on one sofa, and Nate sat on the other one.

"You wanted to talk, so talk" Serena shrugged.

"We slept together six months ago, Serena" Nate explained, "You haven't spoken to me since. When we see each other in public, you ignore me and refuse to meet my gaze. We've been friends since childhood, Serena. I know what we did was terrible, and I feel so guilty about it, but can we overcome this"

Serena just sat in front of him for a few seconds, before talking.

"No, we can't" she shook her head, "I valued our friendship as well, but what we did, is just terrible"

"Please" Nate begged, "I miss you"

"I've said, all I'm going to say on the subject" Serena strictly reminded him, "I hope we never speak of this again. I'm going to my room, I expect to find you gone before I come back"

Serena stood up to leave, but what Nate said next made her stop. When he did, Nate instantly regretted saying those words out loud.

"I love you"

…

An emergency family meeting was called. Bart was pacing around the room, as his family members sat in front of his desk. Chuck was sat next to the fire this time, and Georgina and Jack were both sitting on the sofa, on the opposite end of the room. Chuck had taken Blair's advice, and was now clean and was wearing clothes, that weren't stained with blood. After the shooting, Bart had called the doctor to quickly check himself over, before making threats to kill Thorpe with his bare hands.

"I agree" Jack nodded his head, "What are we going to do about him?"

"As much as I'd love to strangle him," Bart answered, "We have to be careful about this. Thorpe knows we're alive, and he knows that we know, it was him. He'll no doubt be upping his security now. If we move against him, it has to be clever, we need to know what he's doing before he does, or we need to find someone who can tell us"

"Who?" Jack shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Georgina grinned, "We kidnap his only daughter. That will make him sorry he crossed us, and we get the information we're needing"

"That's my girl" Jack beamed.

Chuck rolled his eyes before replying.

"Won't her security be doubled as well?" Chuck pointed out.

"Rania is well-known for living an independent life. She refuses to let her father's work interfere with her life" Georgina smiled evilly, "Stupid girl" 

Bart Bass was nodding in agreement, before turning to his son.

"I want you and few other men, to kidnap Rania Thorpe"

Chuck merely nodded at his father's instruction, his mind keeps jumping back to his make-out-session with Blair. She wasn't far from giving up, he was sure of it, but then again Blair has the tendency to surprise him, that's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"What about our other problem?" Jack reminded him.

"Vanessa Abrams will be found" Bart answered coldly, "And when we do, we'll slit her throat"

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Golden Age**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or take any credit for it.**

A.N:

Thank you for all the reviews

 _Gossip Girl_

 _You know you love us!_

 _New York's number one magazine for our elite's scandals and lies_

 _A close shave?_

 _Chuck Bass had a brush with death, this week. Witnesses' say that right after the shooting, he visited the restaurant where Golden Boy and B, were having lunch. Will a near-death experience compel B's gangster, into impulsive decisions? We sure hope so. Rumour has it, Nate couldn't stop staring at our favourite movie star- Serena Van Der Woodsen._

 _OMG!_

 _You'll never guess who one of our sources saw, Golden boy was seen sneaking into S's apartment, after S's date with New York's hottest new author; Dan Humphrey. What could this mean? We know he can't keep his eyes off of her, what do they know that we don't? Don't worry my gossip hungry readers. Your faithful Gossip Girl will find out for you. If you receive any details, don't be selfish and do your civic duty, by sending them to my address._

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Serena responded bitterly, "Now, please leave"

"You know I can't do that" Nate told her, "I meant what I said, and I'm not going to pretend it never happened. Listen, I know Blair is going to be hurt, but I think-"

Serena was stunned, when Nate told her, that he loved her. That was so beyond inappropriate! He was dating her best friend, Serena loved Blair and didn't wish to hurt her. There was also Dan, Serena could never do that to him. It was true they'd only known each other for a few days, but she really liked him, and wanted to make it work. She wasn't sure how she even felt about Nate, so she would never charge into a relationship with him.

"No" she interrupted him, "Blair, will never find out what happened, that night. You should go back to her"

"I understand, that you need time to process this" Nate reasoned, "I will come back in three days for your answer"

With that, he turned around and left.

"I've already given you an answer" Serena explained.

Nathanial turned around, and looked at her with a very determined expression.

"I will see you in three days" Nate confirmed, before leaving.

Serena let out a sigh of frustration, she just hoped Nate wouldn't get in the way, of her blooming relationship with Dan.

…

"Who is Charlotte Rhodes?" Dan wanted to know.

He decided that he would help Vanessa, even if they were just friends. Vanessa, was visually shaken, and scared. She knew that Bart Bass wouldn't hesitate killing her. That's why she had to go somewhere, somewhere where Bart Bass has no influence. She knew it was wrong putting her oldest friend in danger, but Vanessa had no one else to turn to.

"She is Serena Van Der Woodsen's cousin" she told him, "Charlotte managed to anger the Bass family. She used to work for them, as a secretary. The family began to trust her, Bart asked her out one evening. Charlotte told me, that she politely declined, but Bart wouldn't accept that. He practically ordered her to go out with him. What Bart didn't know, was that Charlotte, was already dating someone else, but she knew that she couldn't say no twice. So, she went to dinner with him, he made it clear what he wanted from her, that he wanted her to be his lover. Charlotte was too terrified to refuse him. The next day, it appeared in the local paper that she was his girlfriend, but later on, a photo appeared in a newspaper, of her and her real boyfriend kissing. This enraged Mr Bass, Charley knew he was onto her, so she stole some money to get away. I was already friends with Charlotte, so I helped her escape"

It took few moments for this to sink in. Vanessa was in serious trouble. He wondered where this Charlotte Rhodes, was now.

"Where is she?" Dan asked Vanessa.

"I can't tell you, for your own safety" Vanessa refused, "All I'm asking, is a place to stay until my ship docks"

"Where are you going?" Dan wanted to know.

"Somewhere far away, where they won't find me"

…

Chuck Bass was waiting inside his sports car. He was right outside Thorpe's hotel, it was the middle of the day, and he was waiting for the opportune moment to kidnap Rania Thorpe. He was completely, and utterly bored. The gangster's mind kept wondering to a certain brunette. He'd much rather be stalking her, instead of this Rania person. Rania Thorpe, was a socialite and an author, some kind of feminist themed self-help books. He'd been there for the last five hours. He wished this woman would just show her face, so he can get back to winning back Blair.

After what seemed like forever, Rania Thorpe finally came out. She went straight into her car, and the driver started driving her somewhere. Chuck immediately followed them, at an average pace- he had no wish to draw attention to himself. They drove for about 20-minutes before, stopping at a funeral parlour (that was a speakeasy run by her father). Chuck thought that was an odd place to go, at midday. He figured, that the place would be full Thorpe's men, so he decided to wait, but then Chuck, suddenly had a brain wave.

He left his car, and crossed the busy street. Chuck walked straight to the car, and opened the door. The driver inside has a large moustache, and was in one of those strange shapes. It would've been comical, if he had the time. Instead, he reached into his pocket, and took out more money then the driver would earn in five years. The man's eyes, practically bulged out of his skull.

"Take this, and walk away" Chuck suggested.

The driver didn't even have to think about it, he took the cash, without hesitation. He did as instructed, and walked away from the car. Chuck took his place, and waited for his victim to come back. He didn't have to wait long, because Rania came back, within ten minutes.

"The Carter Hotel, please" she ordered him.

Chuck had no intention, of driving her to the hotel. Instead, he started to drive her to more abandoned location. Rania, seemed so ingrained in the document that she was reading, that she didn't even notice. Chuck had drugs in his pocket, it wouldn't take much just to kidnap her. They drove for another half-an-hour, before he found the perfect location. They'd reached an abandoned building that was well out of sound and mind of New York.

"Where are we?" Rania, suddenly clicked.

He didn't answer her, instead he grabbed the drugs from his pocket. Sensing what was going on, Rania quickly ran out of the car. Chuck wasted no time in running after her, he thought that, she was fast for a broad! He eventually caught up with her, Chuck wrestled her to the ground, and she kicked and punched, trying to get away. It took a great deal of effort (more than he was expecting), but he eventually, managed to pin her down. At this point, the needle was between his teeth. He quickly came down and injected her with the drug.

Rania Thorpe was out cold.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one" Chuck commented, as he tried to catch his breath, "Now, where did I put the car?"

...

"Let me go!" Rania screamed, a few hours later.

Rania, was currently tied to a chair, she didn't look scared or frightened. Naturally, as a Thorpe, she wouldn't give the Bass' the satisfaction of seeing that she was terrified. Her, Bart, Jack, Georgina, Chuck and some of their henchmen; were in the Bass Tower. The Tower, had an 'interview room', it's where the Bass' questioned people for information, (torturing them for information is more like it). It looked a lot like a police interrogation room, with a table in the middle, with chairs on either side of it.

"Good work, Chuck" Bart, smiled an evil smile, at Rania Thorpe.

"Thank you, father"

Rania spat at Chuck, square in the face. He merely, got a handkerchief out of his pocket, and wiped it off his face; his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're a cold man, Chuck!" Rania yelled,

"Your father, ordered our deaths, and killed 50 people in the process. If anyone is cold, it's your father"

Rania, had no response to that, so instead, she just glared at him. Bart decided to cut to the chase. Torture was definitely on the cards, for Rania. He would never admit it, but this was the bit of the business that he hated. His father, Jack and Georgina, loved torturing people for information. Chuck, knew it was something, he has to put up with. It was a tough business after all. Rania, looked too strong, and determined to show her fear. He respected that. It was very soon that the screams started coming, they weren't torturing the usual gangster, this time, they were torturing a woman, who has nothing to do with her father's business.

Maybe, Rania was right- he was a cold man.

…

Blair Waldorf, had a tea appointment, with her future-mother-in-law. Truth be told, she was absolutely dreading it. They'd arranged to meet at an expensive restaurant (of course), at four in the afternoon. Mrs Archibald, was already there, looking very impatient. Blair was only two minutes late. Blair was starting to get worried, about Nate, he seemed to be in another world, most of the time. She breathed deeply, as she approached the table.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Archibald" Blair greeted, as she sat down.

Mrs Archibald, really didn't like her (since the Chuck incident), and Blair had no idea why she was inviting her for tea. The place was packed, filled to the brim with New York's richest people. If it wasn't, Mrs Archibald wouldn't degrade herself by going there. Blair, was about to take a menu, but Mrs Archibald, took it away.

"I've already ordered for you" she informed her.

"Thank you" Blair said, confused, "What-"

"I need to talk to you" she interrupted her, "I want to make certain things clear. If you _ever_ embarrass our family again, there _will be_ consequences. If I get so much as a whisper that you've returned to your old ways; the wedding will have to be cancelled. Are we clear?"

Blair was amazed, at how frank Mrs Archibald was being. She was practically calling her a slut, to her face. Her mouth was practically hanging open. How dare Mrs Archibald talk to her like that? She was about to tell her where she could go, but she remembered her own mother. Her mother would be so disappointed in her, so she bit down her tongue, and held in her pride. Before saying:

"Of course, Mrs Archibald. You have nothing to fear anymore" Blair tried to reassure her.

Mrs Archibald, didn't look convinced.

…

Blair was in a bad mood, when she arrived back home. Dorota was out shopping, and her mother was visiting some friends. Suddenly, her home seemed so big; too big. She walked into her room and shut the door. Blair nearly jumped, when she saw who was on her bed, drinking her secret stash of whiskey. Chuck lying on her bed, drinking the drink, right out of the bottle. When he saw her, he just said:

"Join me?"

She about to refuse, but she felt a need to do something, Mrs Archibald wouldn't approve of. So instead, Blair just nodded and lay on the bed, beside him. Chuck handed her the bottle, she was in desperate need of whiskey, so she gleefully accepted. After taking a long swing, she put it back on the bedside table. They didn't say anything for a few moments, until Blair broke the silence.

"Do you ever feel, that you can see your fate, and there's nothing you can do about it?" Blair asked him.

"Everyday" was all he said.

"Mrs Archibald, was very clear" Blair told him, "She said that I had to behave myself, or I'd lose anything"

Chuck suddenly jumped on top of her, he was so close to her, Blair had to control her breathing. She just hoped Dorota and her Mum, won't be back for a while. He stroked her cheek, and started to slowly make his way down, reaching her shirt. Chuck started slowly unbuttoning her shirt, looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you really want to behave yourself?" Chuck challenged her.

"Yes" Blair said, weakly.

"I don't believe you" Chuck told her, as he started stoking her breast.

"Nate is my only future"

"He doesn't have to be" he argued, as he start licking them, as well.

Blair yet out a gasp of pleasure, but their moment was not to last long. The sound of Dorota singing a Polish tune, instantly shattered the mood. Blair let of a gasp of panic, instead of pleasure. They both got up, Blair pushed him into the wardrobe, just as Dorota came in, and she was still holding a shopping bag.

"You shopped there!" Blair yelled, "I said to go to Wendell's, you have to go and put all that shopping back, and rebuy in there"

Dorota was too well trained, to express her bewilderment. Instead, she just nods and leaves the room. Blair, breathed a sigh of relief. Chuck, came straight out the wardrobe, he gripped her hips in his hands, and held her against him.

"You don't belong with Nate!" Chuck explained, "You belong with me"

"I could never marry you Chuck" Blair told him.

"Why not?" Chuck asked her.

"I could never marry someone, who does what you do" Blair said.

Chuck rolled his eyes at her comment- so that was it?

"That's the real reason why you ended things?" Chuck wanted to make sure.

Blair, just nodded.

"You didn't seem to care, when we were dating" he pointed out.

"I came to my senses"

They both stared at each other for a few moments.

"I don't believe you" Chuck argued.

"Believe what you like" she shrugged, "You have to leave now"

"I'll leave" he agreed, "But this isn't over"

"I'd expect nothing less"

…

At 9am, a ship sailing to Britain, will be leaving the New York docks. That was the ship that Vanessa Abrams was hoping to catch, if she could survive the night that is. Once abroad, Vanessa was relatively safe, from the Bass family, as they have little influence there. The thought of leaving her home, her friends and her family, felt like a knife in her heart; but she knew she had to do it. Vanessa had no choice, but to leave. All she needed now, was a place to crash.

"Please, let me stay here" Vanessa begged him, "I'll be out of your hair, by 9 in the morning. I know, what I'm asking Dan, but I have nowhere else to go"

"Of course, you can stay here" Dan agreed, "You need some sleep, you know where the guest bedroom is, right?"

Vanessa, just nodded.

"I'll wake you up at half-seven" he promised her.

"Thank you" Vanessa smiled sadly at them, "I know the risk I'm asking you to take" 

With that, she left Dan alone, with the roaring fire next to him. He felt sad, that she was going away. The thought of her so far away, made Dan sadder then he cared to admit. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, his maid was now on her lunch break, so he got up and made his way to the front door. When Dan opened it, a gorgeous blonde movie star was waiting for him. She looked slightly nervous.

"Hey" Dan smiled at her.

Annoyance and panic hit him, what will Serena think if she saw a girl in his flat? He knew he had to get rid of her without sounding offensive.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Serena asked him.

"Um…I'm actually really busy right now, how about at 10 tomorrow morning?" Dan offered.

Serena could tell something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Dan was a bad liar, he was obviously hiding something. She wanted into burst into his apartment, and demand that he be honest with her. Serena, knew that would be a bad idea, they hadn't been dating long enough to do that, so she decided to come back tomorrow, and question him then.

"Alright, then" Serena agreed, awkwardly before leaving.

When she was gone, Dan let out a sigh of relief. Later on that night, he heard another knock at the door, but it wasn't Serena…it was Chuck Bass. As soon, as he laid eyes on him, panic and fear hit him hard. What was he doing here? He must be here for Vanessa. Dan decided to play it dumb, he would never turn her in. The man before him, was looking unbelievably smug. Dan was almost certain, that he knew Vanessa was there.

"Daniel Humphrey, is it?" Chuck smirked, as he let himself in without invitation.

"That's right" Dan confirmed.

The tension in the room was unbearable. Dan was terrified of the Bass' (every sane person would be), and the fact that one of them was in his home; was almost too much to bare. He hoped that Vanessa, would hear the conversation, and escape out of the window.

"I hear you're a famous author" Chuck grinned, "You'll have to forgive me, I've never read any of your books, but I hear they're amazing. You'd think a man with such a successful career, would be more careful, with who he socializes with"

Dan could detect the threat that was laced into that sentence. He knew about Vanessa, and he was trying to draw him out.

"If you're talking about Serena" Dan responded, "You don't have to worry about that, she may have a scandalous reputation, but she's a lovely and kind person, and I don't think it's any of your business who I date".

Dan knew Chuck was talking about Vanessa.

Chuck knew, that Dan knew, he was talking about Vanessa.

That was why Chuck, chuckled when he heard Dan's response. Dan was deliberately dodging him.

"Well just be careful of, _Serena_. She can be more trouble than she's worth. Maybe, if you left the flat, I can deal with your _Serena_ problem" Chuck suggested.

"I've always loved a challenge" Dan refused, "And I'm quite happy with my _Serena_ problem".

"Then, you must deal with the consequences of your actions" Chuck told him, with his voice oozing with menace.

Dan noticed, that Chuck had a way of saying so much, with so little. Chuck was glaring at Dan, with a cold expression. Suddenly, Dan heard a scream coming from the guest bedroom. Blind panic and terror overtook him. Chuck was now just smirking at him. Dan just realised what this was, a distraction. Someone was kidnapping Vanessa, Dan ran into the room and found the room in complete disarray, clearly there had been a fight going on. In the middle of the room, was Jack Bass, holding a knife to her throat. Chuck followed him into the room, and pointed his gun at Dan.

"Please let Dan go!" Vanessa, pleaded with them, "It's me you want, not him"

"We'll decide who we want" Chuck argued, "And, I warned Dan, to beware the consequences. Did you really think we wouldn't find her?"

Jack Bass, took out a drug, and injected it into Vanessa's neck. Chuck, turned his gun around, and hit him with the end. The next thing Dan knew, he was out cold…

…

At 10, the next morning, Serena Van Der Woodsen was knocking at Dan's door. She then waited for a reply…that never came. That was weird. She looked down, and noticed that all of his morning mail was still there. Maybe, he was out somewhere? But then she remembered, the doorman told her, that Dan hadn't left the building yet, and she saw his car outside, untouched. He'd been acting really weird yesterday, what could be wrong?

Fortunately, Serena knew of a way inside. Dan had told her, where he'd kept his spare key. She pulled up the doormat, and found what she was looking for. Serena let herself in, and immediately noticed that something was wrong. The lamp, next to a room, had fallen over. She opened that door, and was shocked at what she found. It was a complete tip, clearly a fight had taken place, the night before…and the window was wide open.

Did someone kidnap him?

Why would anyone want to kidnap Dan? Unless, he was involved in something, she knew nothing about. How well, do you really know people after all? Serena was worried, and frightened for Dan. Serena suddenly remembered his maid, maybe she knew something. It was at that moment, that Serena began to smell something, disgusting. Her nose wrinkled up, as she made her way to the source of the smell. There was a pool of blood on the floor of the living room, and in the middle of it- was Dan's maid!

Serena screamed, before she ran out of the building. When she'd shut the door behind her, she tried to get her breathing under control. Serena could not believe what she's just seen!

Her next stop, was the police station…

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Golden Age**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or take any credit for it.**

 _Gossip Girl_

 _You know you love us!_

 _New York's number one magazine for our elite's scandals and lies_

 _Are things over for S and her latest amusement?_

 _S was spotted leaving the author's building with a look that was far from blissful. Has the sands of time on this romance already run out? This one lasted shorter than the others. We can only guess what happened to upset our movie star. Was he cheating? Did she find out he's a Mormon with seven wives? Whatever the cause- I think we can guess the brief affair is over- you're faithful Gossip Girl will confirm this- so send me any updates._

 _Is there a new woman in Chuck's life?_

 _READ THIS! The affair between Blair and Chuck may be over too. You'll never guess who one of my sources saw him driving down the road with? Rania Thorpe- that's right you read that correctly! A product of an affair or something else? We'll just have to wait and see._

Serena practically ran to the police station since Dan's phone wasn't working. It's only a couple of blocks from Dan's building. She was in a state of panic. Was Dan dead? What's happened to him? Did he piss off some powerful people? All she knew was she had to get to the police station. And his poor maid! The very thought of that murdered body made her want to heave. That sight will haunt her to her grave. All that mattered was finding Dan. The thought of Dan being in mortal danger pained her deeply.

When she finally entered the police station she could see that is was busy. There was a queue to the desk that had ten people in it. In this apart of the building, you could see a desk that went from one end of the room to the other. It wasn't a big room at all- there had to be four police officers handling the people waiting. The long queue irritated her immensely. She got in line and waited for her turn.

"Are you Serena Van der Woodsen?" a stranger in the queue asked.

Serena irritation soared- she didn't feel like dealing with her fans right now. She was severely traumatised at what she'd just seen. Her worry over Dan only grow as she waited in line. The person that had spoken was a woman with dark black hair and pale skin.

"Yes, I am" she nodded.

"I loved you in _Tango Until Sunset_!" she screeched.

"Thank you" Serena responded politely.

Soon everyone else in the queue was talking about their favourite films that she starred in. Even the policemen kept looking at her, while they dealt with inquiries.

"Will you like to go before us dear?" asked an old lady.

Sometimes being a famous movie star had its perks.

"Sure" she smiled at them, "Thank you" 

Serena went to the front of the queue and walked to the policeman on the far right.

"I have a murder and a disappearance to report" she told him desperately.

The policeman looked shocked- a beautiful and famous movie star has come into the station talking about murder.

"I went to Dan Humphries apartment to meet with him" she began, "When I arrived he didn't answer, so I used his other key. I unlocked the door to find the scene of a fight, and a woman- his maid; was murdered" 

The whole police station was silent as she told everyone this. Everyone was looking at them as she told them what happened. The policeman sent some officers to investigate her claim. Serena rode with them in the vehicle to the scene of the crime. The movie star and the police made their way hastily up the apartment and entered the room to find:

An immaculately clean apartment with all the furniture in the right place. It was clear no fight had taken place there. Confused, and worried the police might think she's crazy, she ran to the place where she'd found the body:

There was no body, and no blood on the floor.

What had happened? The crooks that had done this must've come back and cleaned the place while she was out. How long was she gone for? The police didn't look pleased at all. They were looking at her like she was drunk or an attention-seeking movie star.

"They must've cleaned the apartment" Serena deduced.

"I know you movie stars like to do publicity stunts- just don't do it on our time OK?" said a police officer.

"I'm not making this up!" Serena protested.

The police clearly didn't believe her as they left the room.

If they won't help her- she's just going to have to find someone who will.

…

"Which one do you like dear?" asked Mrs Archibald.

Blair, Eleanor and Mrs Archibald were at the best and most expensive wedding dress store in town. There was five gorgeous designer dresses being displayed by models. The carpet was a richly red colour, and there was a huge chandelier, hanging above them that looked priceless. All women were given a glass of champagne on arrival (on the sneaky). The sound of classical music was being played by a band in the far side of the room.

"It very…traditional" Blair answered awkwardly.

The first dress looked something her grandmother would've gotten married in. It screamed Victorian. There was no way she was going to wear that dress in front of 500 wedding guests. The second one was bright white with a beautiful veil that had had diamonds sown into it. It was nice...but nothing special. The third one was more modern, it was a white lace one. The strap went over each arm with nothing covering the arms. She noticed the neckline would go just to her cleavage but no further.

While the forth dress was more to her taste. It had a diamond headband on her head with the long earrings to match. The gloves were long, and the sleeves came only a little way down but it fell down nicer. The dress hugged tighter to the frame- but in a classy way. The last one was brilliantly white with netting kind of material in the top half of the dress.

Blair loved the fourth dress the most- but she wished she was wearing it for someone else. No Blair! You can't allow yourself to think about him. So Blair tried to push him out of mind and focus on the upcoming wedding.

"I agree with Blair" Eleanor sighed, reading her daughter like a book, "That dress is hideous. The other ones are much nicer"

"Fine" Mrs Archibald said plastically, "Blair, which one do you prefer?"

"I'm in love with the fourth one" she admitted.

Mrs Archibald clearly didn't approve of her choice. She looked like she was sucking a lime. This made Blair even more determined to have the dress.

"What do you think Mama?" Blair asked her mum.

She was staring at it with an unreadable expression. Her mum was always very hard to read. It was very cold outside, but inside she was beginning to heat up.

"I like it" Eleanor said finally.

"But…" Mrs Archibald was about to speak.

"My mother approves" Blair interrupted triumphantly, "Is she not a fashion icon?"

"Well yes, but-"Mrs Archibald responded lamely.

"Are you a fashion icon?" she pressed her.

"No"

"Then it's my mother's opinion we'll be following" Blair finished tartly.

Both women glared at each other- the battle lines have been drawn. Blair has proven that she's not taking her crap. Eleanor on the other hand, clearly looked amused at this exchange.

"Then we'll go for that one" Mrs Archibald said with forced politeness.

Blair allowed herself a victorious smile.

…

When Blair was alone that evening she was reading a book. It was called _The Great Gatsby_ \- Blair never got why everyone hated Daisy Buchanan so much. It was a welcome distraction from the cage her life has become. A part of Blair wanted to run away from everything. But she knew she would never bring that kind of shame on the family again. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" came Serena's voice from behind the door.

"Yes" Blair called, putting her book on the side.

Serena entered Blair's room and swiftly closed the door. She looked terrible! There were tears and eye liner running down her face. She looked confused, frightened, and terrified. Blair would kill whoever has done this to her.

"Are you OK?" Blair asked.

"No" she cried, Oh Blair! You'll never guess what happened to me today"

"Sit down" Blair offered.

Serena sat down next her friend on the spacious double-bed. She looked completely distraught- but also like she's got something big to tell her. Serena told her all about what happened to Dan, the murdered body of the maid, and the police not believing her when the scene had been cleaned up. Blair didn't doubt her sanity like the cops did- she believed her.

"Oh that so terrible Serena!" Blair gasped in shock, "Don't worry, I know a private detective who is the best in New York. Do you want me to call him?"

Serena put her hand out to touch Blair's arm in comfort.

"There's something you should know" Serena began cautiously.

"What is it?" Blair wondered.

"When I left the apartment I asked the neighbours if they saw anything" Serena explained, "Someone told me that one of them was Chuck"

Reality and horror hit Blair all at once. Chuck was involved in this vile crime! He was a criminal and a Bass, so it shouldn't surprise her. She hated that he was involved in such ruthless actions. Blair felt disgusted and angry with him all at once. Why would he be interested in Humphry though? It didn't make any sense. Unless Dan was involved in something they all have no idea about.

"I'm so sorry Blair" Serena looked at her sympathetically, "Can you talk to Chuck for me please?"

"Of course" Blair promised, "Actually I'll do it as soon as possible. Will you be OK with Dorota for an hour or so?"

Serena smiled sadly and nodded.

"Good, I'll be back soon" Blair smiled as she left.

It was a freezing cold night so she brought thick clothes. She didn't trust the driver not to sell the fact that's she's going to a Bass nightclub to the paparazzi, so Blair decided to walk. The club was called the Blue Monkey Club- it was a jazz club that sold alcohol. Bart Bass brides and threatens the police to look the other way. If you go into what looks like an unsuccessful café- through a painting that's really a door- and into the club.

She's been there a couple of times, especially when Chuck and her were dating. Anyone who's anyone has been to that club. The Basses actually conduct a lot of their business there. It was a Friday night, and Chuck is always at the Blue Monkey at this time. It wasn't that far away, only ten minutes.

When she arrived she entered the building that said 'Café Monkey'. There was someone there wearing what looked like a waiter's uniform. He had a young smug face- it was the kind of face that you just what to punch. The man recognised her and let Blair through. The painting was that of a brave knight wearing the English lion, on his armour. He opened it up for her and let her pass. As soon as she entered the club she heard the swinging sound of jazz, the sound of people's conversations were almost drowned out by it.

The smell of alcohol also hit her, and the sight of cigarette smoke drifting through the air. There were loads of people either sitting on tables, dancing, making out or standing around talking. Blair listened to the music for a few moments it fresh, current and just the sort of song you could dance all night too. A part of her wanted to- but she wasn't here for her own amusement.

She had to find Chuck in this busy building.

She hoped she didn't run into Chuck's father- he terrified her. Blair kept walking around trying to spot Chuck. On her way she noticed the Governor of New York snogging some woman who wasn't his wife, a famous teetotaller as drunk as a skunk, and a police chief doing shots from some woman who was clearly a hooker.

Blair was looking for a few minutes- but she eventually found him talking to middle aged man. Instantly, her anger returned to her. She stormed up to him wearing her 'don't mess with me' face. When she reached him, he looked happy that she was here, but confused why she was so angry.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, with a slight smug expression.

"We need to talk somewhere in private" Blair told him in a stern voice.

"Alright" he agreed, leading her away.

The youngest Bass said goodbye to the man he was talking to, and led her to a door on the side. Both of them entered the small office. It was where he sometimes liked to do his work. He locked the door behind them so they couldn't be disturbed. The music was instantly muffled, as Chuck waited to hear what was making her so mad.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Did you or did you not kidnap Dan Humphry?" Blair exclaimed, "Serena went to meet him at his apartment, but found him to be missing and the dead body of his maid on the floor. She went to tell the police, and when she comes back all the evidence is gone. The police thought she was making it up. She asked a neighbour about it, and one of them said they saw you"

Throughout all of this, Chuck's expression remained impassive. But when she told him that the police didn't believe Serena- he looked relieved for a few moments.

"It's true" he answered directly, "Our clean-up crew got the wrong address and went somewhere 30 miles away- and then they had to come back to get the real address, then go all the way to Humphry's place. Apart from that, they're very fast and efficient"

"What happened anyway?" Blair questioned.

Chuck decided to tell her honestly what had happened. Dan is currently in a steel cell in the basement of one of their properties. Rania hadn't known anything about her father's business, so her, Dan and Vanessa were all sharing a cell together.

"So Dan had nothing to do with the incident in question" Blair argued, "Let him go"

"It's not that easy" he responded, "What if he tells the cops what he's seen?"

Blair tutted and rolled her eyes at this.

"Hasn't he got a family you can threaten?" Blair pointed out.

Chuck laughed at her answer, he's really missed her.

"He has"

"Then let him go!" Blair demanded.

"It not up to me" he told her, "I'll talk to Dad about it, but that's all I can do I'm afraid. I can't make any promises"

"Good" Blair said, before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Chuck called after her, "There's a condition. If I talk to my Dad, you'll have to do something for me"

Blair had a dilemma- she wanted to help Serena but what would Chuck make her do? Was it worth it? Chuck is still in love with her, so it won't be anything too bad. Could she take a risk? Yes, Blair would do anything for Serena- but she had conditions of her own.

"Yes, but only if Dan is actually freed" Blair countered.

He seemed to be thinking it over before agreeing.

"Alright, we have a deal then" he grinned.

Blair couldn't help grinning back

…

The cold steel cell was dank and miserable. There was almost no light coming into the room. A tiny shard of light was visible through a tiny gap in the wall. Dan was huddled in the corner trying to get warm. If he could see anything in this room- it would be the sight of his breath. There were two other people in this room. Vanessa was huddled in the other corner shivering as well. A woman he recognised as Raina Thorpe was in the far corner. All three were trying to get warm.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this Dan" Vanessa apologised through chattering teeth.

"It's alright" Dan tried to reassure her, "I agreed to help you"

"Not just that" she went on, "For everything that went on between us. I was being very judgemental three years ago, I should've been more understanding. You're still the same guy I knew growing up"

That meant a lot to Dan, he smiled at her apology. Vanessa has been her friend for a long time. If they ever got out of this, he was going to make sure they remained friends- if nothing else.

"Except you drive a Porsche now" Vanessa joked.

Both of them laughed and felt lighter about the situation. Rania was still too tired to speak. She hated that her father was who he was. All she wanted was her freedom and safety- but she was born with a target on her back, and she was just going to have to except it. Rania now hates the Basses- but she hates he father even more. If she ever got out of this, she decided she was going to leave the county.

But Rania doubted she would, if fact she was convinced she was going to die down here.

Dan thought about his family- have the found out he's missing by now? What about Serena? His heart pained him that she probably thinks he's gone off her. Serena was very special to him, despite their short acquaintance. Suddenly he heard door being opened. They were all shackled to the floor- so they couldn't get up. He saw Georgina Sparks smiling at them with that twisted smile of hers.

This can't be good!

To his horror she turned to him- what did she want with him?

"Aren't you the lucky one" she smirked, "You're being released" 

Released? What? Why? This was so strange, he didn't think Boss Bass was capable of sympathy. No, there had to be something else, or someone else behind this. Suddenly, he didn't want to leave Vanessa.

"No!" Dan cried, "I don't want to leave Vanessa"

"Well that's too bad" she chuckled.

Before he knew it, Dan was in Bart Bass' office. He was sitting at the desk looking dangerous and powerful. Brother Bass was standing next to him looking amused at the scene. Chuck Bass was sitting by the far looking smug about something. Why on earth were they letting him go? It just didn't make sense!

"Your being released" Bart stated coldly, "It seems you have friends in high places. But I must warn you. If you try to rescue that woman you come with, or if you blab about any of this. I will send my ruthless men to kill your family. Is that clear?"

Dan cared about Vanessa a lot, but he loved his family more. It was going to kill him to agree to this. How will he live with himself? How will he go on the same old way? But if he didn't- his family will be killed. Then he truly wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Alright" Dan reluctantly agreed, "Why are you letting me go?"

Bart stared at him with a cold expression for a few moments before answering.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" was all he said, "Good evening Mr Humphry"

He didn't need to be told twice, Dan left the building feeling like a piece of his heart had been left in that cell.

…

It hadn't been easy to get Humphry off. It wasn't sympathy that got Bart to release him. Chuck told him that the more people that went missing- especially a well-known author and screen-writer, it would draw unnecessary attention them. It was a close one, but it was all worth it when he asked Blair for that favour she owned him.

He was going to have fun with this.

…

Blair has been asked to Archibald's mansion to look at table patterns. When she first heard the invitation- she thought she'd rather get Cholera. Unfortunately she had no choice but to attend. Her driver knocked on the door for her. A servant opened the door, and she entered and saw the magnificent Georgian house. It really looked amazing. It's been in the Archibald family for 150 years. They all say that one day she'll be the mistress of this house. Blair didn't know how that made her feel.

While she was waiting for Mrs Archibald, she saw Nate come by and say hello.

"Hey Blair" he greeted politely.

Things were so unbelievably awkward between them. If they were a couple in love they'd greet each other with a kiss- not polite small talk.

"Hey Nate" she replied.

"So…um" Nate seemed to be trying to think of something to talk about, "So you're here to see my mum?"

Blair nodded.

"We're looking at table patterns" Blair explained.

"Oh right" was all he said.

For one miserable moment she thought she rather be talking to Chuck…

No Blair! Stop dreaming about something that will never be.

Later on when she reached her home later that night. Blair found something in her bed. It was a letter and she immediately recognised Chuck's handwriting. It said:

 _Dear Blair,_

 _The author has been freed. Don't forget your promise- you owe me a favour. Meet me at our usual place on Sunday at 11 pm. I'll be waiting for you._

 _From,_

 _Chuck_

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Golden Age**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or take any credit for it.**

 **A.N: Enjoy!**

 _Gossip Girl_

 _You know you love us_

 _New York's number one magazine for our elite's scandals and lies!_

 _Spotted!_

 _You'll never guess who was spotted at the Monkey Café ladies and gentleman? None other than B herself! My devoted fan base spotted them walking off to a deserted room. Thanks guys for the update. What were they doing in there? Let's just leave that to our imagination for now shall we. If you spot anything don't be shy and call your humble servant._

 _S spotted with New York's Finest_

 _That's right! Your gossip hungry eyes do not deceive you. Serena was spotted going into the station to report murder but alas when the police got there, there was no crime to be found. Poor S! Is she crumbling under the pressure of Hollywood? Or is there something sinister going on here? I'll keep you posted._

Dan entered his flat in a daze he couldn't believe what had just happened. What on earth was he supposed to do? If he tried to rescue Vanessa his family would be killed. He hates the horrible spot he's been put in. How can he just continue on like nothing happened? Dan knew that it wouldn't be long before they killed her if they haven't already. Why on earth did they let him go? That is something that's been bugging him since he left.

He looked around his flat and saw that it was unbelievably clean. Dan figured they must've cleaned up his place to hide the crime. He let out a long sigh and put on a track called: _California Ramblers - Yes, She Do_. Then he got out some whisky (that was hidden underneath a loose floorboard) and filled his glass with it and sat down.

Dan has never felt so helpless in his entire life. Then he noticed something, where is his maid? She was there when they attacked. Where was she?

Knock! Knock! Came the sound from the front door. Dan put his drink down and opened the door to find Serena looking so happy to see him. She immediately put her arms around him in a tight embrace. When she finished she looked into Dan's eyes, his very soul and said:

"There is something I have to tell you"

…

Blair has been on tenterhooks since she read Chuck's note. What he would ask of her was keeping her up at night. She started remembering how they met:

 **Six months earlier**

Blair and Serena were at a launch party for Jenny Humphry's new fashion line. Anyone who was anyone was there even the president himself. Serena was currently dancing with John D. Rockefeller III as the band in the centre of the room played a number of fast jazz pieces. Blair was sitting at the bar feeling a bit lonely. When Serena grew tired of her conquests she usually came back.

She looked around the room to see Jenny Humphry getting chatted up by a team member on the Yankee's team while the rest of the team were doing shots in the far corner of the room. Blair also saw President Calvin Coolidge talking to his wife Grace. Then she saw the female gangster Georgina Sparks snogging and dirty-dancing Jack Bass on the dancefloor. Blair hates that family and hopes that one day they are banished from the city.

"You're looking lonely" a male voice observed from the seat beside her.

Blair turned around and saw it was Chuck Bass the famous gangster. She felt scared but she refused to let him see that.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he asked but it was clear he expected much more than that.

"I'm not interested in criminals and I am certainly not that type of girl. So if you don't mind go and stalk someone who will actually give you the time of day. Besides I'm just waiting for my friend to come back from her dance"

Chuck seemed amused by her (he knew who she was because of gossip girl).

"Do you mean the friend who's leaving with one of the Rockefeller's?" Chuck smirked.

Blair looked over to find Serena sneaking off into a deserted room with him.

Huh! Blair hated it when Serena just abandoned her at these parties.

"So you're available then?" Chuck beamed.

"Shut up Bass!" Blair sighed and knocked back the rest of her cocktail.

"How about just a dance then?" Chuck asked.

Blair still looked unconvinced.

"Just so the night isn't a total loss"

"You do realise I am expected to marry someone"

"You do realise I don't care"

"Fair point" Blair shrugged and followed him to the dancefloor.

The song changed to another catchy and fast tune and for the first time since she got to that stupid party she was actually having fun. The dancefloor was very busy and chaotic and filled with dancers who were half drunk already. When they stepped onto it Charleston started playing. The rest of the night was a jazz and alcohol filled blur. Blair barely remembered the rest of the night, she just remembers feeling free and happy. Blair also remembers waking up in a strange room with a hangover that wasn't hers the next morning.

Where am I? Was the first thought that entered her head as she woke up on that hazy morning? She was in what looked like a very luxurious hotel room. It was spacious and filled with just the essentials there was a huge double bed with a golden head board and a leather coffee table next to it. The wallpaper was royal purple which is also the colour of the very expensive looking bed covers.

Where on earth was she?

Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, she's just slept with the infamous gangster Chuck Bass! What on earth had she just done? If this got out then her whole reputation would be ruined. Her mother barely forgave her for having that fling with Dan Humphry and he was a respected author! What will she say about her having a fling with a criminal? All Blair knew was she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Before she could get up Bass came into the room wearing a smug expression and a tray with a traditional English breakfast and a glass of orange juice.

"I see sleeping beauty's finally awake" he jested as he put the breakfast tray on her lap.

"Sleeping beauty is leaving" Blair countered as she removed the tray and put back on the bed.

She started getting dressed as he looked at her with an amused expression on his face.

"This never happened! OK" Blair dictated, "I'll be ruined if anyone found anything about this"

"Is that why you're leaving?" he grinned mischievously.

"Yes!" came the impassioned reply.

"Or is it that for once in life you felt free and happy and it terrifies you?" he guessed with an unbelievably smug on his face.

His comment struck a chord with Blair more than she would ever admit. So of course she got dressed quicker. When she's finished she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I hope this is the last time we see one another"

"No you don't" Chuck said, "I'll be seeing you soon I expect"

"Don't count on it" Blair snapped back before leaving the hotel room.

Over the next week all Blair could think about was that night (not that she'd ever admit that to anyone). Chuck was also thinking of her more than he thought he would. There was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She was beautiful, smart and witty. He knew he had to see her again but he would never admit to her face that he _liked_ her liked her.

Blair was having a very boring dinner with her future in-laws, the USA Secretary of the treasury and Nate. She found herself thinking again of that night a week before. It was then that a very depressing thought came to her. That night was the most happiest she's ever been. She hated the thought of turning into Nate's mum! Blair wanted to be free and anywhere but here.

"So I hear you two are intended for each other?" Andrew Mellon asked.

"We are" Blair confirmed in a faint voice.

"How lovely! So what school are you thinking about for your children? I can recommend some good ones"

Children? They're not even officially engaged yet!

"Well of course they will be going to Yale" Mrs Archibald informed the treasurer.

Breathe Blair! Breathe!

"A fine choice" the treasurer agreed.

"After they are married they will be living in my house in east end. It's very easy to manage so they can raise a family there. The place is just darling" Nate's mum said.

She couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of there.

"Would you excuse me for a moment I need to get some fresh air" Blair blurted.

"Of course dear" Mrs Archibald responded in a barely concealed irritable tone.

"Thank you"

Blair went out to the front of the restaurant to catch her breath. Are these people completely insane? They weren't even married and she wasn't pregnant yet. She might be barren for goodness sake! Blair could see her life now, a bored socialite whose life is filled with looking after children and shallow parties. That thought absolutely terrified her!

"You're not looking so good sleeping beauty" said a voice behind her.

She rolled her eyes at this turn of events. Could this day get any better?

"What are you stalking me now? Haven't you got anything better to do? Go away Bass" Blair responded, "I can't be seen talking to a gangster in the middle of the street".

"First of all, I was having a business meeting with the restaurant manager and I saw you leaving looking upset (Blair scoffed). Second of all, I prefer talking to you then anything I have to do. Third of all, let's fix that"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into a deserted alley where they were quite alone.

"We can talk now" he smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Blair asked.

"It's not about what I want from you it about what you want from me" Chuck told her.

"And what do I want from you?"

"I don't have to tell you that"

He backed her against the wall by this point and she could smell his scent as he got closer. Blair's common sense evaporated in an instant. All she wanted to do was rebel against everything the Archibald's stood for and from all her expectations. So she gave in and started making out with him in an alley not too far from the Archibald's and the treasurer were having dinner. At this point she really didn't care if she got caught.

He pinned her against the wall as he kissed her passionately and put his hand up her skirt. Blair let out a lustful sigh as she kissed him with just as much passion back. He entered her and started fucking her against the wall. Blair had to tried to quieten her scream but it was hard to as she felt the same pleasure she'd felt that night all over again.

They enjoyed each other for a few more minutes before they decided they'd been gone too long. They both got changed in silence but she knew they were going to do this regularly. Five minutes later Blair was back in the restaurant happy and content. Mrs Archibald gave her an icy glare but she really didn't care.

Over the next months both of them saw each other as regularly as they could. For once in her life she was actually happy. Until it all came tumbling down. One fateful day a gossip girl article revealed their relationship. Blair remembered sitting at the breakfast table drinking some coffee and seeing her mother walking in the room looking at her with a furious expression.

"Is it true?" she hissed.

"Is what true?" Blair asked obliviously.

"Are you sleeping with that nothing gangster Chuck Bass?" she asked her.

Dread and guilt filled her very soul at that question. How on earth did she find out?

"How did you find out?" Blair asked in a stunned tone.

"Mrs Archibald called me when she read it in Gossip girl" Eleanor told her only daughter.

Blair could tell her mother was heartbroken and worst of all ashamed. For once Blair was lost for words. She could tell her mother felt betrayed. Blair felt her world crumble down around her as a stray tear went down her cheek.

"End it now" Eleanor said in an icy voice.

"I am so sorry-"Blair began to apologise but her mother interrupted her.

"What kind of daughter have I raised? You are about to get married for goodness sake! What is wrong with you? Why?" Eleanor paused, "Just tell me why"

There were tears glistening in both of their eyes now.

"I did it because I felt trapped and I just wanted to be free, at least for a while. I didn't mean to hurt you" Blair explain, "I was so miserable that I wasn't thinking straight"

All through Blair explanation Eleanor's expression remained the same.

"You have brought shame and scandal to this household and you did it because you felt _trapped_? Why did you not just talk to me?"

"I so sorry mother" Blair apologised.

"You will spend the next six months abroad to ride out the scandal and then you will marry Nate Archibald"

"But surely the Archibald's will not want me to marry their son anymore?" Blair asked, confused.

"You are lucky that the Archibald's are _desperate_ to make a deal with me" Eleanor yelled, "Now get out my sight. I do not want to see you until you come back"

She didn't even say goodbye as she strode out of the room.

That moment was the lowest she's ever felt. She's never forgotten the way her mother looked at her. Sometimes Blair wanted to be born into a different family.

Privilege definitely comes with a price. After that Blair had one more meeting before she left for Rome for six months. She'd agreed to meet Chuck secretly in an abandoned alley. Blair knows what she has to do even though it would break her heart to do so. He was waiting for her when she arrived.

"I'm sorry" Chuck apologised, "I will find out who sold the story to gossip girl".

"I'm sorry too" Blair said sadly.

"About what?" he wondered.

"It's over Chuck" Blair told him as her heart was breaking, "I'm so sorry, but I must pick my family first and my reputation. I will be going away for a while and when I come back I will be marrying Nate"

Chuck for once looked stunned and confused.

"You care what the media and other people say about you?" Chuck said, "Who cares?"

Blair refused to listen to his reasoning and charged on with her own argument.

"I have been selfish and I haven't been thinking about my family. Their honour and place in society are at stake"

"Is that why you're leaving? Or is it because you're too scared to be happy? Or to take the leap with someone like me?" Chuck said savagely.

"I've got to go Chuck" Blair told him in a voice that sounded like it was about to cry.

"This isn't over!" Chuck yelled after her as she walked away with tears in her eyes.

 _End of flashback_

…

Blair still felt sad whenever she remembered that (but she would never admit that in front of him).

…

"Are you ready for the responsibility?" asked the head of the FBI.

Agent Melvin Purvis the rising star of the FBI nodded his head. He was to run the investigation to arrest the Bass' and bring down their criminal empire upon their heads. He was in his twenties and this was to be his first lead in an investigation. Agent Purvis was standing in front of his boss J. Edgar Hoover in his huge and luxurious office.

"Yes I am sir" he replied eagerly.

"They have torn apart the city for too long now" Hoover told him.

"I agree sir" he nodded.

"You must be cautious of who you can trust in this place. Who knows how many of them are under the Bass' payroll. I am trusting you to lead the investigation to finally bring them down"

"I am honoured by your trust in me" Melvin told him.

"Now go and pick your team" the boss ordered, "Make sure you pick the best of the best. You'll need men of fine calibre to take down the Bass family"

Melvin was excited and cautious about what he's been told to do. He hated them more than anyone and he will take great pleasure in taking them down.

….

Serena and Dan had talked all night about what had happened and how they felt about it. At the moment they were on Dan's sofa in the living room each with a glass of whiskey in their hands. Dan had not taken the news of his maid's murder very well. He was still very shaken up about it. Serena couldn't help pity Dan but at the same time she still felt a twinge of jealousy when she heard how he spoke of Vanessa.

"I am so sorry about your maid" Serena said at dawn approached.

"How many people do you think they've killed?" Dan asked her randomly.

"I have no idea"

"They've been around for years so I think the number would be pretty steep by now" Dan told Serena in dazed voice, "They murder, rob, bully and goodness knows what and they get away with it"

Serena put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I think it's time somebody did something about them" Dan told her.

"No!" Serena protested, "Please don't do anything stupid"

"Didn't Edward Burke say 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing'?"

"What could you do Dan?" Serena tried to talk sense into him.

"Not nothing" Dan persisted, "I do not know how I am going to do it but I will".

…

Thorpe was standing in front of his men in the great hall of his mansion in the upper west side. His men were all holding guns and waiting for his instruction. Thorpe had been beyond angry and frustrated when he'd heard about the Bass' escape from his assassin's bullets. However he had been heartbroken when he learned what happened to his daughter.

It was time to rescue her…

"The Bass's took Rania from me" he announced to his men, "It's time to infiltrate her prison and kill as many of Bass' men as possible. You can shoot anyone who isn't my daughter"

"Let go get my daughter back" Thorpe finished smirking at what's to come.

…

Blair and Chuck met in abandoned alleyway the next day. She just wanted to get this over with. When she arrived he was already there looking smug beyond belief.

"What is it Bass?" Blair snapped impatiently, "Just come out with it".

Chuck opened his mouth to tell her…

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and for your follows and comments. I am so sorry that it took so long to update.**

 **Btw Melvin Purvis is a real agent who took down John Dillinger in the 30s and Hoover really was the director of the FBI back then.**


End file.
